


Freckles

by NeedMoreCoffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Freckles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedMoreCoffee/pseuds/NeedMoreCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel learns about Deans freckles and sets out on a determined quest to find them. A short Destiel fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> This short story doesn't follow any specific storyline from the show.

“The moon is full tonight” Dean observed from the other end of the bed, his voice soft and gentle in a way Castiel liked to think was only for his ears to hear.

“It is” he confirmed, his blue eyes focused on the light of the moon.

“Why don’t you come over here?”

Castiel didn’t need to look over at Dean to know he was smirking, probably even throwing in a look of reassurance as well. He tended to do that when he wanted to be intimate, because he knew how unfamiliar the angel was to it all.

He remembered a conversation he had with Sam earlier that day. He had asked what Dean had been like when he was younger; amused by the question the younger Winchester had given him a thorough description. One of the things that had caught his attention was a particular detail about Dean impossible to notice unless you really knew him, freckles.

“Alright” carefully he turned toward Dean and crawled across the small bed, upon reaching him he didn’t let Dean pull him into his arms but instead let his hands fall on each side of Dean’s face. Gently his thumbs moved across Dean’s cheeks, thoroughly studying the others face.

“Cas?” Dean’s eyes were on him, showing a great deal of confusion.

Castiel didn’t say anything, but instead continued caressing Dean’s face, searching vigilantly for the said freckles. They were there, only less visible now, as if the years of being a hunter had gradually washed them away.

Dean was something rare to Castiel, a perfect shell with a broken soul hidden away inside. If he looked hard enough, it was as if he could see Dean’s tired soul displayed in his eyes.

“You have a very beautiful face Dean” the comment was blunt and Dean snickered, as if it was supposed to be a really bad joke.

“I mean it” Castiel insisted and moved closer to Dean to make his point clearer. It seemed to work because Dean immediately closed his mouth.

“What’s up with you tonight?” He eventually asked.

Cas didn’t really have a proper response.

“Will you allow me to try something?” He decided to say instead. Dean cocked an eyebrow at him, but nodded anyway. Maybe it was the intense stare Cas gave him or the fact that the night was so cold he really needed someone to warm him, whatever it was, he let Castiel do as he pleased.

Castiel was very gentle as he leaned closer to Dean, even if he would never admit it to anyone, he felt as if he touched Dean too hard he might break.

He traced Dean’s cheek and jaw with soft kisses, all the while noting down every spot he could find a freckle. Dean didn’t seem to mind, as he tilted his head to the side to give Castiel the access he needed. There were more freckles to be discovered at the corner of Dean’s neck, and when the fabric of the hunter’s shirt was pushed aside Castiel found more covering the skin on the shoulder. He didn’t stop, not until he had kissed every inch of Dean. By then the Winchester hands had snaked their way around him and his eyes closed. Castiel stopped for a moment to appreciate the peaceful look on his lover, before he just as gently pushed him down into the bed.

As the night went on, Castiel found that it had ended just as he had preffered; pressed warmly against his beautiful, freckled hunter until the light of the moon was replaced by the warm embrace of sun light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the great response on this! It makes me really happy to know someone actually reads my stuff~ 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
